


Sweet Lady Liberty

by ssyn3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second square on my Stony bingo card, as the title says: Sweet Lady Liberty.</p>
<p>I didn't know what to draw so I searched with Google and I found out that Alexisonfire have a song called 'Sons Of Privilege' and the lyrics inspired me this - I'm not thinking about Civil War, not at all... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lady Liberty

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=9qdw7p)


End file.
